Remember Me
by Minka
Summary: Legolas has long hidden his feelings for Aragorn behind a mask of coldness, but when the King of Gondor makes the first move, can the Prince withstand the personal challenges and conflicts that he faces? After RotK. *FINISHED*
1. Hope

*Minka draws her bow and starts to randomly fire arrows at all the approaching slash writers* 'Tis all your fault - you have converted me completely!!  
  
Ok, over it. Here is yet another little slash story that may turn into something longer then a mere two chapters - 'tis all up to you readers.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
OH! And by now you all know that I own everything.I mean, I own that stapler, that used envelope, twenty-seven lip glosses, about twenty Orlando Bloom/Lord of the Rings posters, one copy of the VHS and one of a pirated DVD - yet I don't have a DVD player.go figure! - sadly I think that is about all that I own. Oh, and the song is by Hoobastank (who rock!) and is called 'Running Away,' 'Remember Me' is at the end.  
  
*****  
  
Remember Me. Part one.  
  
*****  
  
I don't want you, to give it all up, And leave your own life collecting dust.  
  
And I don't want you, to feel sorry for me, You never gave us a chance to be.  
  
*****  
  
Legolas shot a secret glance at the dark-haired man at the head of the table. He seemed so happy sitting there with his wife next to him and his small son on his knee.  
  
Legolas had long since made peace with himself about Aragorn. The man would never belong to him and he knew that now. Although it still hurt to realise that, it did not trouble him as much as it used to. They were from two different worlds; one cursed to be long and one doomed to be short.  
  
Aragorn may have been blessed with an unnaturally long life, but he was still mortal - and a king. The one thing that a mortal king needed the most as the one thing that Legolas could never give him and that was an heir. Granted that the man now had one, it seemed to Legolas that it was just more of a reason for him to stay away and keep his feelings hidden.  
  
So far he had succeeded well, never letting anyone know; although he did have his suspicions about Gimli knowing, but even so, he had no reason to fear him telling anyone. He had hidden his feelings from Aragorn exceptionally well, and that was a hard thing to do.  
  
Ever since he had known Aragorn, the man had had a knack for being able to pick up on peoples' vibes and feelings, no matter what the situation. He could see through any lie just as Legolas could see through a deep fog. It was uncanny, he could just look at a person and tell them exactly what they were thinking, well, anyone save Legolas.  
  
The Elf had learnt to keep a passive look upon his face and not show any emotion at all. He did this even when things looked grim and Aragorn himself broke down. Legolas would not let anything slip.  
  
Legolas was sure that Aragorn had thought him - even though they were close friends - heartless. But, as Legolas constantly told himself, 'twas a far better thing to be though heartless by the one he loved then to loose a friend over an unrequited love. That was the only thing that Legolas could find solitude in, the fact that that were still friends, though it seemed almost a curse at most times.  
  
At first he had thought that he would waste away, die of his grief and of a broken heart. But he did not, and he was soon to see that that process took longer then he ever could have imagined. Legolas had felt as if something inside of him had died ever since Aragorn's engagement to Arwen and it took him a long time to see what it was.  
  
'Twas not the part of him that wanted to live, that found joy in the long life that he was blessed with - that was still there - but it was the part of him that wanted to - needed to - love. It had died, slipped out of him at the moment that Aragorn pledged his love to Arwen, rendering it impossible to love another or even to love again. So did that mean that he truly was heartless? To Legolas, it felt like it.  
  
There was not a night that went by that left him without lying in bed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep and thinking that it would have been better if he had lost his will to live. It would have hurt him less, to be able to pass out of the world instead of staying within and suffering even more.  
  
Yet here he was still breathing and watching as the one he loved lived out his life in happiness, completely unaware of the pain in which he was in. Aragorn had a life filled with everything that he could have ever wanted and Legolas was not part of that and could not share in that joy.  
  
It was Aragorn's son's 6th birthday celebration and everyone was there. Everything reminded Legolas of what he did not have. The joy, the freedom and the family. It was surrounding him yet would not bless him with its touch and it was slowly breaking his heart.  
  
Feeling as if he were on the verge of tears, Legolas quickly and quietly excused himself from the high table and exited the room, paying no never mind to the strange looks that he received.  
  
He walked slowly about the many hallways of the castle of Gondor, wanting to get out yet feeling that he was not strong enough. Finally he came to where he wished to be - the roof of Gondor's highest tower.  
  
The roof was not easily accessible to anyone but him, and it was only through his Elven abilities that he could succeed. It was the one place where he felt free while being within the confinements of the castle.  
  
Taking a few careful steps so he came to the very edge of the roof, he just stood there looking out upon the land that lay before him. The wind was strong for this time of season and he relished in the feel of it blowing his hair about his face and the cool touch through his clothes.  
  
Taking a deep breath he could taste the rain that had fallen that day mixed with the strange taste of dirt saturated with fresh water. What he liked the most about this place was the view as he could see the sea as if it were mere inches away. He felt as if he could reach out his hand and touch the cool waters, feel the smoothness lapping around his ankles and the breeze playing in his hair. From here he could smell the salty water of the ocean and, on nights when the rest of the world lay still and asleep he could hear the gulls calling softly, calling his name and begging that he come meet them.  
  
Some nights he would have gladly gone to meet them and follow their white wings over the seas to the Undying Lands, but something always held him back. Many times he had even dressed, walked down through the winding streets and sections of Minas Tirith and passed the gate, ignoring the looks from the guards that knew him. And yet he always came back, no matter how far he got.  
  
Once he had kept to his path, stayed true to his nighttime promise and continued on his way reaching the junction of the River Erui and the Anduin, but once he got there he found he could not pass it, no matter how hard he tried to will himself forward. He had stayed there that night - camped under the stars as he had used to do as a child. It calmed him to see the stars, unchanging and unconcerned - not feeling the weight that lay upon the world - as he lay in a wakeful silence. Every muscle in his body begged him to go forward while at the same time they all pleaded with him to stay. He was at a loss, to go or to return. It was one of the hardest choices he ever had to make, and, as it turned out, he did not have to make it.  
  
A few hours before the sun was due to rise he heard the far off sound of horse's hooves pounding along the ground at an astonishing speed. In a few moments a figure wearing a dark cloak appeared through the trees that hindered the horizon, and, within a minute or two, the rider stopped right in front of Legolas.  
  
The Elf had drawn no weapons as he did not fear the rider. 'Twas as if he already knew who it was, and, as the hood was drawn back his suspicions were proved correct.  
  
"They told me you had left," Aragorn said quietly, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Why would you not tell me?"  
  
"I am here, am I not?" Legolas replied rather coldly. The last thing he wanted was for Aragorn to know what had been going through his mind all these years and how it had manifested into something greater.  
  
Aragorn merely looked at him, and, in a movement that shocked the Elf, pulled him into his arms. "If you feel that you must leave, then leave and do not let me hold you back. But I beg of you, do not go without saying good-bye, my friend."  
  
With that said, Aragorn looked down at the Elf, seeking the answers within the blue eyes, and when he saw that Legolas had no wish to leave at that moment, he lead him back to his horse. Putting Legolas in front of him, Aragorn climbed up behind the Elf and steered the horse back in the direction of the city.  
  
And that was were he had stayed, not really for the sake of Aragorn, but at that same time solely for him, to be close to the man that he had loved for so long. The only thing that Legolas was sure of was that he was not sure about anything - his feelings for the man would not leave him no matter how much he tried to banish them and yet he could not take that last step in leaving.  
  
A strong gust of wind came from the south - from the sea - and Legolas spread his arms, drinking in the sent of the salty water of the sea that he was yet to see and yet to feel. Standing there, his arms open to the welcoming wind and his face turned up to the sky and yet with his eyes closed, Legolas felt a single tear snake its way down his face and over his cheek.  
  
So caught up in his battling emotions was he, that he did not realise that someone else was on the roof with him until a pair of strong arms quickly circled around his waist and jerked him backwards, away from the edge of the roof.  
  
Landing on his back and elbows upon the tiles with a thud, Legolas let out a startled cry ere looking up to see who his assilent was. Aragorn. His heart skipped a beat and he felt the blood rushing from his head, making him dizzy.  
  
"Just what in the Valar's name were you doing?" the man yelled, pulling Legolas from his thoughts of the man.  
  
Dazed by the man's harsh question, Legolas did not know what Aragorn was talking about. "What are you asking?" he queried, his words almost slurring.  
  
The man looked angry, no, far more than angry, he looked furious. "What the hell are you doing up here?"  
  
"Admiring the view," Legolas answered truthfully, not understanding the man's rage. It seemed that the more time he spent as king the quicker his tempers' came and went, sometimes flaring to terrifying heights.  
  
"Damn it, Legolas, don't lie to me!" Aragorn yelled back. Suddenly, before Legolas' very eyes, Aragorn's face changed - almost crumpled - and the next time he spoke his words shook slightly, mirroring the fear that he felt. "Why would you do that? Why would you think that that was the only way out?"  
  
Legolas stared blankly back at the man, unable to grasp what he was implying. Aragorn quickly sat down next to the Elf and pulled him into his arms, forcing the Elf to half sit in his lap. Straight away Legolas tensed, trying to pull away, but Aragorn would not let him and simply held him tighter. "Why were you going to jump?" Aragorn whispered into Legolas' pointed ear.  
  
All at once realisation hit the Elf, the man had thought he sort to end his life by jumping off the roof! For a moment Legolas entertained the idea, sure it was one thing to die of a broken heart, but to jump? Well, compared to how it felt to slowly die from the inside, surly flying for a few moments would be a lot better.  
  
Shaking the folly thoughts from his head Legolas once again tried to pull away from the man, but to no avail. Sighing, he looked up at the concerned eyes of the ranger and replied concisely, "I was not going to jump, Aragorn."  
  
The once ranger looked as if he did not believe the Elf that he held, and opened his mouth to speak again, but Legolas cut him off. "I really was not going to jump. I was just here for some peace and to look upon the stars. This night, the wind was strong, and I could smell the sea and hear the cry of the gulls - I was not going to jump!" to his surprise Aragorn started to laugh. "I am yet to see what is so amusing, Aragorn." Legolas stated.  
  
After a moment Aragorn regained his composure and spoke. "I am the amusing one," he informed Legolas, "I was so scared when I saw you - you have a way of doing that to me, you know? - and I guess I just overreacted, thinking of the worst possible situation." He looked down at Legolas, who was looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression, and started to stroke his cheek gently. "I never want to loose you, Legolas."  
  
The man's touch shattered all the defenses that Legolas had worked so hard to build and he felt himself leaning into the calloused hand on his cheek. The warmth of the man holding him made him feel safe and brought about a happiness that he had not felt in many years.  
  
Aragorn looked deep into the Elf's eyes, and, before Legolas could object he sealed their lips in a tender kiss. Pulling Legolas closer, Aragorn reached behind the Elf's silky blond hair and gently pushed his head to his more, deepening the kiss.  
  
A soft, barely audible moan slipped from Legolas' lips and Aragorn took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the warmth that was the archer's mouth. Slowly Aragorn's hands ran down Legolas's back until they can to rest on his hips, pushing the Elf even closer.  
  
Legolas felt as if he were going to melt, that all his dreams had come true. Aragorn was kissing him as if he were his lover, as if he were Arwen - the thought of her suddenly jerked him from his paradise and Legolas felt as if he would be sick.  
  
Summoning all his strength and courage, he reached his arms up to Aragorn's chest and pushed hard, forgetting that the man had a strong hold on his lower back.  
  
Aragorn fell backwards, pulling Legolas with him so that the prince was right on top of the human. A sly smile crept onto Aragorn's face as he again sealed their lips in a needy kiss, wanting more of the Elf with each passing minute.  
  
Tugging desperately at the hands that held him in place, Legolas tried to escape the ranger's mouth and invading tongue.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Aragorn seemed to notice that something was wrong and withdrew his mouth, sending a puzzled look at the Elf that still lay on his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as Legolas extracted himself fully from the human's embrace.  
  
"We can not - I can not!" the Elf whispered while heading for the window that he used to access the rooftop.  
  
Aragorn could not believe his ears, especially since he was sure that Legolas had more then friendly feelings towards him. "Legolas, wait!" he yelled after the Elf, who kept walking. Covering the distance between them with a few quick steps, Aragorn grabbed the Elf's arm and turned Legolas to face him.  
  
Legolas struggled as much as he could without hurting the man, but when Aragorn pinned both his arms to his sides he was forced to just glare at his friend. "Let me go, Aragorn." It sounded weak even to him, but he hoped that it would get through to the man.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn breathed while searching his friend's eyes for the answers to what was troubling him so. "Why do you run?"  
  
"Is it not obvious?" Legolas answered, his eyes still locked with Aragorn's. He felt as if, through those deep, grey eyes, he could be anyone, be anywhere and that Aragorn had complete control over him. Like the human could read his soul and bend it at will. For the first time in his life, Legolas realised that he was slightly scared of the intensity of those eyes - or was it the man that they belonged to?  
  
"Nay, 'tis not obvious." Aragorn replied, careful not to break eye contact. "Now tell me what bothers you so, I thought you wanted this."  
  
Legolas could not bring himself to answer the man, not really knowing what to say even if he could find his voice. It was true, he did want this, he wanted it more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire life - and that was a long time - but it did not feel right. Here he was, on the roof with the man that he had loved for years, Aragorn making the first move, yet Arwen and Aragorn's small child were down stairs, celebrating a birthday. It was just wrong.  
  
"Think of Arwen." was all he said, not trusting himself to say anymore.  
  
"What of her?' Aragorn breathed against Legolas' lips, brushing them with his own and flicking his tongue over the princes full bottom lip. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure and all too soon for him to stop the man, Aragorn was kissing him again, pressing their bodies together. Legolas became aware of a large bulge in the ranger's pants, just as he was aware of his own.  
  
When Aragorn finally released their lips for a much needed breath of air Legolas found himself weakly protesting again. "We can not."  
  
"Why not?" Aragorn demanded, "you want this, just as I do, so why must we fight it? Arwen will not care, she has taken her own lover, so why not us?"  
  
Aragorn's demanding tone pushed any thoughts of the two together that still remained out of his head, and he found himself angry. "What are you saying? You two are so happy - your son?" Legolas didn't understand any of this and more than ever he wanted to be out of the man's arms.  
  
"We have not been happy for a long time now, my dear," Aragorn said soothingly, "her affections have fallen elsewhere, just as mine have." Aragorn looked straight at Legolas when speaking the last part, and the Elf knew that he was the one to have captured the man's heart. "Now, let us both have what we wish, for I do know you want this."  
  
Again the rage overtook Legolas. This was not what he wanted, it should not have been this way and he had every intention of telling Aragorn that. "Aye, I may want this, I may have dreamed about it for many a year, but I refuse to be used as a way to get back at Arwen. I will be no man's whore!"  
  
At his fiery words Aragorn drew back, completely surprised. "Legolas, 'tis not like that, not like that at all."  
  
"Is it not? Do not tell me that you do not want a way to get back at Arwen, that you do not dream of it night after night! I will be no man's sport, Aragorn, you of all people should know that!" Legolas was yelling now and unable to control the quiver in his voice.  
  
"I swear, it is not that. Aye, I do want revenge on Arwen for she hurt me beyond words, but you, you are not that revenge, you are -"  
  
"The comfort? The one to run to when all else gets bad but the one that was not good enough when there was a prospect of something better? Is that what I am?"  
  
"Legolas, stop it! You know perfectly well that that is not what you are." Aragorn's own voice raised into a shout and the man seemed surprised at himself. Quickly swallowing his anger, he softened his tone, trying to sooth the Elf. "You are the one that I loved even before getting betrothed to Arwen, but the one I could not be with due to my duty as a king!"  
  
Legolas was momentarily shocked at the man's words, yet it lasted only a moment. Forcing himself to stay to his anger, to not let himself get talked into anything that he would always regret, he pushed down the tingly feeling that had started to spread through him, and glared at the man anew.  
  
"Do not attempt to win me over with folly words full of love and incontempt!" he hissed, "I thought that I was worth more than that to you, Aragorn."  
  
"You are, if you would just let me show you. If you would heed my words instead of pushing me away!"  
  
"I am not pushing you away -"  
  
"Yes you are!" Aragorn cut in, "you are because you are afraid. Why are you so afraid to let this happen?"  
  
Legolas bit his lip, not wishing to tell the man the truth. How could he tell Aragorn that he had now discovered that he was afraid of him? How could he say that, even though he wanted this to happen so much that he was worried that they would both regret it in the morning? How could he confess to the human that he was terrified to get close, knowing that one day soon, Aragorn would die and then Legolas would be alone with his grief, and that that grief would be even more after having the man than what it was now? And of the sea? It's call was getting stronger and stronger and every night Legolas found it harder and harder to resist the claming waters that lapped against the shore to the south. What of Arwen? How could he ever face her again if he allowed this to happen, and what of Aragorn's son? There were just too many questions that could not be answered, even with such an act.  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas even closer, as if he wanted them to mould into one and Legolas found himself pulling away. Unwrapping the arms that were around him, Legolas took a step back, avoiding Aragorn's intense gaze. The human reached for him with a look of desperation on his face, wanting Legolas to understand but the prince took another step backwards.  
  
"I am sorry, Aragorn - Estel - my friend, but we can not. I will not allow it - for both your sake as well as mine." Then turning so Aragorn would not see the tears that were forming in his eyes, Legolas ran, jumped through the window quicker than he ever had and was out of sight.  
  
Aragorn sighed and cursed out loud ere running as quickly as possible, due to the fact that he was on a roof, after the Elf.  
  
He caught up with him just outside Legolas' bedroom. The Elf was about walk in through his door when Aragorn came up behind him and slammed it shut, putting himself in between the archer and the door.  
  
"Arago -" Legolas' enraged protests were silenced by a firm and possessive kiss as the man shoved him roughly up against the wall.  
  
*****  
  
And I don't want you, to be by my side. And tell me that every thing's all right.  
  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth. You know I'd do that for you.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
*Glares at all you people* you have corrupted me!! I have become a slash writer - I mean I have a few now and - and - I need someone to blame!!!!  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked that and I will try to continue it as soon as possible - as well as all my other stories. *wanders off aimlessly to watch Lord of the Rings again while thanking the goddess that the 'pause' button was discovered so she can watch Aragorn grab Legolas at the destruction of the Mines of Moria.*  
  
Minka Rain Greenleaf. 


	2. Trust

Hey, and welcome to the concluding chapter of Remember Me!  

Ok, that was lame but ah well, I guess you get that.  Umm, when I thought of this story, I had a completely different path for it to take in mind, but it would not let me go that way, so I wrote a bit of a detour!  Lol.  It is kinda short (compared to my normal chapters) but I think it needed to shortness to add to the feel of it.  I have done this in a different style to most things that I write having used a little bit of Marion Zimmer Bradley's influence in that fact that at the beginning and end, Legolas speaks directly to you – but again, I think it makes it more impacting.    

Anyone looking for some nice, mushy Legolas and Aragorn romance had better go elsewhere as this is not one of those stories and it definitely NOT for Aragorn fans.  I originally made Arwen out to be the bad one in the first chapter, but, with a little bit of a look into her situation, I have changed it dramatically and now every hates Aragorn!  Lol – that prick!.

Ok, hope you all enjoy, and please review to let me know what you think.  Song is by Hoobastank.

*****

I stand here face to face,

With someone that I used to know,

Used to look at me and laugh

But now he claims that he has know me for so long

But I remember being no one.

I wanted to be just like you,

So perfect, so untouchable.

Now you want me to be with you,

Someone who used to have it all.

*****

_Legolas speaks:_

_It seemed a blur, even now looking back on it.  A strange smudge upon my mind that I can not fathom, not then, not now.  Why I did what I did, I shall never know. If it was the right thing to do I will also never discover, but, in my heart, I know that it was right at the time.  For me and for him – 'twas just right._

*****

Legolas' back pressed up against the cool, stone wall of the Gondorian castle as the man moved closer to him, not taking his lips away from the Elf's.  Struggling as best as he could, Legolas tried not to let his feelings get the better of him and to give into the man's advances.  

As the man's lips moved back, allowing them both the air that they so desperately needed, Legolas once again attempted to protest, but was cut short as the man's lips swooped down on his for the second time.   

Being unable to resist anymore, Legolas leaned into the kiss, letting Aragorn take control as he felt the man push him up further against the wall.  

"'Tis fine, Aragorn, have him." A quiet voice from behind cut through their thoughts.  Letting Legolas go swiftly, Aragorn spun around to find Arwen standing right behind him, her face burning with anger at what she had just witnessed.  'Tis fine," she said almost sadly, "I know your heart no longer beats for me, just as mine does not for you, so have your male whore and be done with it." Arwen spat out in the man's face, her sadness hastily turning to hatred within the few spoken words and her fists balled at her sides.  

Legolas' eyes grew wide with anger at the term that she had used to address him and, pushing himself off the wall he went to speak his objection, only to be beaten to it.

"You will not refer to him as such no matter how angry you are," Aragorn yelled back, his face red with hate and embarrassment.  "He is a guest under my roof and if I remember correctly, you have your own 'whore' that I should speak of!"

Shocked at the intensity of the mans rebuttal, Legolas decided it best if he pushed himself back against the wall, staying out of sight and mind.  He would have given anything to be elsewhere at this moment, not wishing to be a part of something that he had just unwillingly stumbled into.  Besides, it felt wrong for him to be there, witnessing such hatred between a married couple and half of it, he felt, was his fault.  

"Your roof?  It is all the same with your race, the men dominate the woman," Arwen shot back, her face aflame with her hatred.  "So will you command him around as you do me?"

"I never commanded you, and you know it!" Aragorn shouted, moving dangerously forward as did the now mortal Elf.  "And it will do you good to leave him out of this!  This is not his fault."

Even as the man spoke the words, Legolas found them hard to believe.  It had to be his fault; somehow it just had to have been and he knew it.  If he had not loved the man, if he had not let his mask slip for the one second that it had and pushed him away, then this confrontation would not have been happening.  It was his fault, no matter how much he or Aragorn tried to deny it, it was all caused by him and his desire to have something that he never could.

Heated words flowed back into his hearing, and Legolas, having not noticed that he had tuned out, rather wished that he had stayed in that world of blissful silence. 

"I gave up everything for you and this is how you repay me?  You run off with the prince of Mirkwood, the _Prince!" Arwen screamed and Legolas was quite surprised at the earsplitting noise that such a thin frame could achieve.  "How many Elves are you willing to murder just so you can find your pleasure?"_

Aragorn's face continued to redden in his anger as he stepped forward, right against Arwen and looked down upon her flushed face.  For a split second Legolas feared that the man was about to strike the Lady and he made ready to interfere if the need called for it.  

Yet it did not, as, as Aragorn looked down on his wife, something came over his face, something that looked like pleasure – the type you get when extracting revenge upon one who has done evil to you.  When he again spoke, his voice was hushed and yet held all his despite within the quietly spoken words.  "Obviously one less then you.  I will not let him die, not when we no longer hold love for each other and when I feel so strongly for him."  Undulated anger flashed through Arwen's face at Aragorn's brash words, and, with one last look at her husband and a glance at Legolas – who still remained pressed against the wall – she turned on her heels, storming down the hallway.  

The hall fell silent, neither of the two men daring to move.  Gulping, Legolas turned horrified eyes upon Aragorn, that man that he had loved for so long and yet now feared more then the very fires of Mt Doom.  

As if sensing the Elf's eyes upon his back, Aragorn turned to be greeted with Legolas' fear stricken face.  Smiling gently at the Elf, Aragorn took a small step towards Legolas, reaching out his hand in a sign of peace.  

"Come," he commanded softly and Legolas could not help but think back to his statement that he never commanded Arwen.  Was it true or was the Lady speaking the truth?

"No," the Elf said, backing away slightly from the outstretched hand.  "No," he repeated.

"Legolas, do not fear, I will not hurt you," Aragorn said softly while bolding striding up to the Elf and wrapping his arms around the tense body, "now come."

Without even waiting for permission, Aragorn bent down and scooped the Elf up into his arms, cradling him to his chest.  Shushing Legolas' quiet protests with a quick kiss, Aragorn easily carried the Elf into Legolas' room, shutting the door behind him with his foot.

Walking over to the silk covered bed, Aragorn seemed unable to hear Legolas bewailing from his arms.  Pushing his way through the light, shimming material used as a fly net, the man smiled down on the Elf within his arms, marveling at the way Legolas' hair spread out over his arms.

"Aragorn, I do not what this," Legolas protested as the man lay him down on the bed.

"Hush," the man said while lifting the Elf's head to place a soft, crimson coloured pillow under it.  "'Tis what should be."

"No, Aragorn," Legolas continued while starting to try and squirm his way out from under the man that was now straddling his hips.

"I love you," Aragorn said softly as he leaned in to kiss the Elf's mouth, pressing Legolas' hands above his head.

Fire burned in Legolas.  Neither for the declamation of love nor for the man, but for the words that his kind took so seriously uttered meaninglessly into the night.  He hated the way that Aragorn made him feel.  Hated the way the human pressed his hands upon his own, forcing them into the softness of the bed and making him feel as if he were a prize, a mere conquest that was to be used and told pretty words to keep silent.  He hated the way Aragorn had carried him into the room, making him feel as if he were useless and a thing used as a token or accessory.  

Everything just added to the list, making his loathing for the man beyond that of the love that he had once held within his heart.

"No, you do not." He said back, turning his head to the side to avoid the King's lips.  "You do not love me, you never have." 

"What?" Aragorn half choked on the words as they spilt from his mouth, the disbelief in them showing Legolas just how self-assured the man really was.  "Did you not hear what I just said, what I said out in the corridor?  I defended you against my own wife and now you claim that I do not speak the truth!"

"A wife that you claim you no longer love!" Legolas shouted, his anger getting the better of him as he fought to free his hands from their pressed restraints.  "What is the point of your defense if it mattered not to you?  You lost nothing from the confrontation, you did not anger Arwen further then she already was.  You can not for a moment claim that that had any impact upon your life whatsoever apart to gain another Elven bed-warmer! And I will not be that Elf, Aragorn, I will not!" 

"What, you would be pleased if she still loved me and I left her for you, is that it?  Or maybe if I gave everything up, my home, my kingdom and all that I have worked for?  Would that make you happy?"

The silence that followed was enough to tell the man the Elf's answer, and yet, after a few moments and a lot of consideration, Legolas spoke, his voice quiet in his reserve. "Yes," Legolas said into the pillow, "yes it would make me happy for it would prove that you truly want this, that you do have feelings for me apart from lust and an easy route to revenge."

"You know that I can not do that, Legolas, I can not and will not give up all that I have worked towards!"  Aragorn said in utter disbelief while pressing Legolas further into the bed.

"Worked towards?  You have not worked towards this day.  This kingdom fell into your hands due to a lineage that you tried to avoid!  I did just as much as you in keeping these lands free from evil – or did you forget that, thinking that I was just someone to look at whilst being away from your beloved Arwen?"

"I do not love her!"

"And you do not love me!"

 "I do!" Aragorn raged, pushing down harder on Legolas' wrists until the Elf cried out from the pain.  Panicking, Legolas arched his back in an attempt to get the larger man off him but the action came to no avail.  

The look in Aragorn's eyes was merciless and full of blind contempt.  He wanted to be in control, to have the Elf beneath him acknowledge the fact that he was the one with the power and try to force Legolas into allowing him what he wanted.   

The King switched his hold on the Elf's wrists, pushing both to the fabric of the bed with his one hand and digging his nails into the slender wrists in an attempt to stop Legolas in his struggles.  Struggling against the man, Legolas tried to stop the mad beating of his heart as Aragorn reached down for the top of his tunic.  The man ripped the small, silver leaf clasp off and pushed aside the two pieces of open material.  Breathing deeply, Legolas watched as Aragorn's eyes expanded at the sight of his bare chest and his free hand roamed down the Elf's neck, fingering the hollow near the collarbone.  

Trying to keep his head as clear as possible, Legolas looked away from the man, waiting for what he knew would come.  Luckily for him, he did not have to wait long until the man slid down his hips so he straddled his thighs instead, granting his lips access to the Elf's pale throat.  Sucking at the slender column, Aragorn did not even notice the Elf below him switch his position slightly. 

As the man bit lightly at the side of his neck, Legolas prepared himself for his next action.  He had to be swift else he would not be rewarded with another chance.  Waiting until the man was happily sucking at his throat, Legolas lifted his right leg slightly, making sure he was in the right position, and being happy, he decided to give the man one last chance.

"Aragorn, please stop this," he almost begged.  A small, inaudible moan was the only response that he received and so, seeing no better time, Legolas put his plan into action.

Rasing his right leg with all the strength he could muster, Legolas sent his knee into Aragorn's groin, causing the man to curl in on himself and release his hands.   Using the opportunity that presented itself, Legolas pushed up, successfully pushing the man off him and to the other side of the bed.  Flying at the moaning man, he pinned him down, having drawn a small dagger that he always held concealed with his boat in the process and pressed it to Aragorn's throat.  

The startled look in Aragorn's eyes was enough to make the action worth all the hassle and Legolas could not help but smile.  Perhaps he had just taught Aragorn the first lesson about himself – he was not just something to look at.  As he pressed the dagger closer to the man's pumping neck, Legolas felt a sense of power sweep through him as the last ounces of love for the man fleeted his body and heart.  

"You will NEVER touch me in such a way, Aragorn!  Do you understand?"  The man merely nodded his agreement to the Elf and Legolas almost snarled in reply.  "Good.  I am sorry that it had to end this way, Aragorn, for once I would have always considered you my greatest of all friends.  Yet that trust is easily broken and never regained."  

Within a second, the Elf had left his position upon Aragorn and departed the room, leaving the man to look at the open door and wonder of the Elf's parting words.  

Fleeing down the darkened corridor, Legolas paid no attention to where he went, only seeking to get out of the castle that now felt like a prison.  Down flight after flight of stone hewed steps he ran, never looking back on what he was running from and trying not even to think of the being in the room.  

It was with such an unclear head that he managed to run right into Arwen, standing alone and staring out of one of the turret windows.  Turning to face the fleeting form, Arwen looked upon Legolas with hurt and yet understanding.  It was at that point that Legolas saw in her eyes that same thing that he knew where in his – lost love over one not worth it.  

It was as if their souls conversed with each other though no words were spoken, and Legolas knew that she held no contempt for him just as he held none for her.  The prince knew that Arwen knew of what had happened between himself and Aragorn, and knew that Legolas would not let him take him in such a way.  They had both been fools, and while one had solved the problem by taking on another lover, the other would flee and let the Sea tend to his heart.  

Nodding his own understanding of the situation that both found themselves in, Legolas offered the Lady one last sad smile ere he turned and continued down the steps.  Breaking into the cold night, he could not help but feel that it mirrored his heart – cold and empty, promising a lifetime of loneliness.  With strong resolve, he told himself that it was best this way, that it was better to be alone for an eternity then to be in the arms of one that he feared and had lost all trust of.  

Standing still at the window, it was with a heavy heart that the lady Arwen watched the sole prince of Mirkwood ride deep into the night, heading straight into the West.  Middle Earth was losing a great warrior and the kindest of all that walked the earth, and it was all the fault of one man.  One man who had already taken one Elf from the world and now another of the race that was slowly dying out of existence was leaving these shores because of him.  

"But at least he can leave," Arwen whispered to herself as she turned towards the top of the stairs, heading back to her separate bedchambers.  "At least he is free of this place."

*****

_Legolas speaks:_

_I left that night, stole into the darkness that had become my heart, without even saying good-bye to the man that I have loved for so long.  I'll never know if he truly loved me, but that was a sacrifice that I was willing to make, given the circumstances.  _

_And so I am here, upon a ship built by my own hands, fashioned with the same care that I do my arrows, sailing lone upon the Sea.  It still think of him, I will not deny that, but not the same as I once did.  All has changed now, and, even as I am saddened to leave him, I am glad that I will not have to be near.  _

_I no longer hate him for what he tried to do, but I know that I will never love him as I once did.  How can I?  He has betrayed my trust in the worst possible way, and trust, I was taught, was the thing that mattered most to people.  If there is no trust, then there is no life, for no one can go on alone and unaided.  _

_Often I wonder if I was too harsh on the man, that I should have stayed and talked it over with him, but them something always stops me from such thoughts. How could I stay, knowing what he was capable of?  Perhaps it was just the lustful acts of a human in need, but still, 'twas against my wishes and nothing can rectify that.  _

_The other thing that troubles my heart is what waits for me at the end of this journey.  Elrond, Gandalf, they will both want answers as to my reasons for leaving the land that I loved so long and I fear that I will not be able to lie to them.  And what if they ask of Aragorn and Arwen?  Do I tell them that they are living the life of High King and Queen in splendor and happiness, blessed with the patter of little feet about the castle walls?  Or do I tell them the truth of the matter – that they despise the sight of each other, that they have taken on new lovers or have a least tried too?  'T is too much for me to bear on my own, and yet here I am, standing abroad a ship and sailing into the setting sun, the last glimpses of Middle-Earth upon the horizon fading out even to my eyes.  _

_'Tis strange really, the fact that you can spend all your life living for one person, doing everything for them and praying to the Valar above that they will one day return your feelings, and yet, when they do 'tis not what you wanted.  In fact, 'tis what you feared the most, even more then being lonely.  _

_I have learnt my lesson now, taught by Aragorn, the one that I thought would always hold my heart no matter what, and 'T is a lesson that I am grateful for being taught.  'Tis pointless to live for someone in the hopes of them feeling the same.  Either live for yourself or live in the knowledge that you will never have what you want, do not spend your life waiting for someone who, until an upset, does not even notice you._

_It only ends in heartbreak.  I should know, I have been there._

*****

Do you know me?  

Or where you to preoccupied 

With playing King in your small kingdom?

And now the real word 

Has striped you of your royalty

And from your kingdom, 

You're evicted.

Do you remember now?

You acting like you never noticed me

Cause the dawn has come around

Your not allowed to be a part of me.

*****

The End.

Oh my god, another one finished!!  First Restoring Hope and now this!  I am good!  See people, I am slowly starting to tie up my loose ends – mainly as I have the first chapter of another story written and a series on the way – but that is beside the point! Lol

Hope to hear what you all think,

Minka.


End file.
